


on his naked ribcage

by lavenderlotion



Series: and all i know now is without you i could never find my way [8]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Coming Untouched, Established Relationship, M/M, Trans Hank McCoy, Trans Male Character, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:28:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24665395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: Fuck, Logan wasn’t a religious man, but he wondered if this was what heaven felt like?
Relationships: Logan (X-Men)/Hank McCoy
Series: and all i know now is without you i could never find my way [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618789
Comments: 18
Kudos: 40
Collections: X-Salon Challenge Works





	on his naked ribcage

**Author's Note:**

> For the X-Salon’s Summer of Smut prompt: Against a Wall

Logan tossed his head back ‘gainst the wall that was supportin’ him with a deep groan, feelin’ his heartbeat all the way in the stretch of his thighs ‘n the arch ‘a his neck. He tangled his hands into Hank’s hair ‘n held on as his boy nibbled on his neck like he was a fuckin’ chew toy, sending tinglin’ waves a’ pleasure through his body. It felt like he was gonna shake outta his own skin ‘n he groaned real loud when Hank’s forearms flexed under his knees from where he was keepin’ him held up ‘n held open for Hank to use. 

“Y-You feel so good, darlin,” Logan moaned, diggin’ his nails into Hank’s shoulders ‘n hangin’ on for dear life as he just kept fuckin’ him.  _ “Fuckin’ hell!” _

“Does it feel good?” Hank panted into his collarbone, lips catchin’ on Logan’s bare skin ‘n drawin’ a moan outta his throat. 

“So good,” Logan agreed, growling low when Hank’s cock just kept splitting him open ‘n filling him up, making him feel absolutely  _ complete _ with the way he was bein’ stretched in half. 

Fuckin’ hell, but there was somethin’ ‘bout letting’ Hank take control that felt like nothin’ else. It made him breathless, made him feel like he was seein’ stars. He’d never given himself over to no one like this, not till Hank, and that made it feel better than anythin’ else. The way that Hank was  _ holdin’ him ‘gainst a wall as he fucked him  _ just made it all the better. Logan slammed his head back against the wall, spurred on by the way Hank shifted his position ‘n made him see fuckin’ stars.

Now, each time Hank fucked into him, his cock pressed up ‘gainst Logan’s prostate in a way that made him feel like he was tumblin’ outta his skin. If that wasn’t enough to drive him outta his mind, Hank was also anglin’ himself so Logan’s cock was grindin’ up ‘gainst his belly, heavy ‘n hard ‘n leakin’ onto his skin. The way his cock head was draggin’ ‘gainst Hank’s belly was gonna make him  _ come. _

Fuck, Logan wasn’t a religious man, but he wondered if this was what heaven felt like?

“I’m g-gonna come,” Logan bit out, wonderin’ how his body could feel like it was comin’ alive while it was bein’ torn apart. 

“Oh my god,” Hank groaned into his ear, the hold on his hips gettin’ even tighter as he started fuckin’ him faster, deeper, reachin’ up into Logan’s body ‘n turnin’ him inside out.

That was it. Logan came with a grunt that sounded nothin’ like himself ‘n his back bowed off ‘a the wall while pleasure shot through his body with ‘nough intensity that it whited out his vision. He didn’t where he was ‘n where Hank was ‘n all he knew was pleasure singin’ cross his skin. Everythin’ was the two ‘a ‘em, blendin’ together in sensation, ‘n he’d never come so hard in his life, holy  _ fuckin’ _ shit. 

By the time Logan came back to himself, seconds or minutes or hours later, who fuckin’ knew, Hank was kissin’ his face and murmurin’ sweet shit into his ear, just like Logan did whenever he fucked him over the edge. It made him smile like a dumb ass but he didn’t mind, lettin’ Hank dote on him as he tried to remember what it felt like to  _ breathe. _

“Good boy,” Hank told him, but the words sounded so foreign comin’ from his mouth that Logan threw his head back ‘n started laughin’.

When he finally got a clear view ‘a Hank’s face, the man he loved was smilin’ at him so gently it made his chest feel full. Hank let him down off ‘a the wall real slowly, first helpin’ Logan get his feet on the ground ‘n then holdin’ him up when his knees were nothin’ but useless jelly. 

Shit. “Give me a minute ‘n I’ll have you comin’ on my tongue,” Logan slurred, half outta his mind but intent on keepin’ true to his promise when he realized Hank hadn’t come yet. 

Hank laughed at him some more, but he started kissin’ him, too, so Logan wasn’t too hurt. 

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi to me on [tumblr](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> kudos aren’t the same as getting a comment, not even close. so a comment, as short and sweet or as sprawling and sporadic as you can manage, would be _greatly_ appreciated! don't know what to comment? how about _”this was great!”_ or _“awesome work!”_
> 
> i run an x-men discord server! check it out [here!](https://discord.gg/3uG3VNP)


End file.
